harrypotterwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Dobby
"Dobby did not mean to kill anyone" -Dobby after nearly killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Dobby '''was a Hosue-Elf born on the 28th of June, of an Unknown Year. His Loyalty was to the Malfoy Family, who treated Dobby like a servant. His Masters were known as cruel to him, and were very Dark Wizards. In 1992, he heard of the plan of killing Harry Potter and the rising of The Dark Lord, so Dobby quickly warned Harry about the plot, reavelling to him that the Chamber of Secrets was about to be opened again. As Dobby was a servant, He kept punishing himself for disobeying his masters. Harry had encounters with Dobby a few times while at school, but towards the end of the year, Harry had desroyed the life of Tom Riddle and killed the Baslick, which occured in the Chamber of Secrets. Dobby was seen kicked infront of Harry and Dumbledore, until they tricked Lucious Malfoy into freeing Dobby as Harry Placed a sock into one of his books, and was handed to Dobby by him, making him a free-elf. He then saved Harry's life from him and their relationship became very strong. After periods of unemplyment, Dobby decided to get a job, and went on to work in the Hogwarts Kitchens. His job also got him payed one gallion every week. He came close with Albus Dumbledore, whom told Dobby that he could call him a 'barmy old codger' if he liked. He had been accompanied to Hogwarts by his friend Winky, who had recently been dismissed and had agreed to go looking for work. In 1997, Dobby helped Harry spy on Draco Malfoy, with Kreacher. In 1998, he helped capture Mudungus Fletcher with Kreacher. The same year, Aberforth Dumbledore sent Dobby to save the lives of Harry and his friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Garrick Olivander and Griphook from the clutches of the Malfoys and Death Eaters. After Sucsessfully saving them, while teleporting he was deeply wounded by Bellatrix Lestrange's Knife, which eventully caused his death. Harry dug Dobby's grave in the gardens of Shell Cottage without using magic and placed Dobby's body inside. After Harry finished burying one of his most loyal friends, he carved a rock saying '''Here lies Dobby, A Free Elf. placing it where Dobby was buried. Dobby was often ostracised for having no "proper shame" about being out of work, the way most house-elves (including his friend Winky) acted. Dobby was generally pleased to be free, although he did enjoy working (as more of a hobby than a career). He was ecstatic to be out of the abusive hands of the Malfoys but equally pleased to join the Hogwarts staff, where he could come and go as he liked, and didn't have many tasks, all of which were fairly simple.Dobby requested some compensations for his work and eventually he and Dumbledore came to an agreement, and so began Dobby's new, happy life nearby his closest friends: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Biography Serving the Malfoy Family "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." -Dobby on his time with the Malfoys Dobby was born to his Unknown Parents. After years into his life, Dobby was the resident house-elf of Malfoy Manor, serving Lucius Malfoy, His Wife Narcissa Malfoy, and their only child, Draco. All of them treated Dobby with unkindness and cruelty, often reminding him to perform extra punishments on himself when he did something which the family disagreed with. They usually hurt him by kicking him around and things like that. Dobby told Harry that he also recieves death threats, and reavels he recives them five times a day. As all the bad things the Malfoys do to him, Dobby always does as he's told, waiting for the day where he can be a free-elf. Re-Opening of the Chamber of Secrets Bouncing on Harry Potter's Bed "Harry Potter, what an houner it is" -Dobby after his first meeting with Harry As Dobby live d with the Malfoys, He knew of the plan to Re-Open the Chamber of Secrets during Harry's second year back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Presumably, this was, because the Malfoys saw Dobby as an insignificant slave, and because they knew that house-elfs were not able to break the commands of their masters. Dobby went to the Dursley's Household to warn Harry about the upcoming events. Mr and Mrs Dursley had ordered Harry to stay in his room, as Mr and Mrs Mason was coming round to have dinner with the family. As Harry arrived in his bedroom, he came face to face with Dobby bouncing on his bed. He warned Harry not to go bac k to school, as it was to dangerous to do so. Harry later found out that Dobby was intecepting his mail. Harry ignored Dobby's warning, and was mad at him. He chased him round the house until Dobby performed the Hover Charm on Mrs Dursley's Fruit Cake, and made it land on Mrs Mason's head. Harry was blamed for this. Dobby clicked his fingers and he disaperred. The Ministrey of Magic detected the spell, and straight away blamed Harry. Mafalda Hopkirk of the Improper Use of Magic Office sent Harry a warning letter for the apparent transgression by an under-age wizard, informing the Dursleys that Harry was not allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry was then locked in hi s room; however Ron, Fred and George Weasley came in their father's enchanted flying car to free him. Unfazed that Harry completely ignored his warning, Dobby blocked and magically sealed the wall to Nine and Three Quarters. Harry and Ron used Arthur Weasley's car to fly to Hogwarts, as they were blocked to get onto the train. This too failed, as the two used the flying car again; this however almost caused Harry's and Ron's demise due to the Whomping Willow and their expulsion from Hogwarts. Finally, Dobby tried one of his most dangerous plan yet, by making a Bludger attack Harry while his was flying in his Quiditch Match. Even though Harry Luckily survived the attack , he to recived a broken arm. Dobby hoped that this would help send hum back to Privet Drive, but once again , he failed. This plan could not have been too well thought-out, because under normal circumstances Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, would have been able to mend Harry's injuries instantly. However, an unfortunate blunder by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart resulted in Harry losing all the bones in his right arm. Madam Pomfrey was able to regrow the bones, but it took an entire night. While Harry was in the hospital wing recovering, Dobby appeared and admitted his acts, enraging Harry to the point that he threatened to strangle him. Dobby implored Harry to leave, accidentally admitting that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before. Harry demanded to know who had opened it last time, but Dobby refused to reveal any more information and Disapparated when he heard someone coming Becoming a Free-Elf Dobby opening the book with a sock in "Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!" —Dobby to Lucius Malfoy upon his freedom Near the End of Harry's School Year, Lucius Malfoy had arrived at Hogwarts to see if the rumour that Albus Dumbledore was once again back. Dobby was with him and was seen treated as if it was a toy being kicked across the floor. Harry had wrecked Lucius's plan by saving Ginny Weasley and Killing Tom Riddle from The Chamber of Secrets. While witnessing Lucius's horrid ways of treating Dobby, Harry tricked him into giving Dobby clothes, making him a free elf. Lucius was angry, and tried to attack Harry with his wand. Dobby, after being saved by Harry, came to his aid and blasted Lucius back, saving his life. Lucius was blasted down a flight of stairs. Harry asked one thing in return for Dobby, for him to never save his life again. Working in Hogwarts Kitchens "Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, and weekends off, but Dobby beat him down, miss... Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better." -Dobby explains to Hermione how he negotiated his salar After becoming a free elf, Dobby struggled to find work, as he wanted to be paid. Eventually, he was hired by Albus Dumbledore to work in the kitchens of Hogwarts for a Galleon a week and one day a month off. Hermione Granger was initially indignant at the amount of pay, but Dobby explained that he requested that amount, as Dumbledore had offered ten Galleons a week and weekends off. It was around this time that Hermione formed the organisation called S.P.E.W, which Ron often derisively called "spew". When Winky, Barty Crouch Sr's house-elf, was given clothes and freed of her servitude, she did not accept it as a reward, as Dobby had, but rather as punis hment and a shameful failure in the fashion of most house-elves She took up work at Hogwarts as well, but she became a heavy drinker of butterbeer, and Dobby took care of her. For a time, Dobby was the only Hogwarts house-elf who would clean Gryffindor Tower, because Hermione had hidden woollen hats and socks in with the rubbish with the intention of freeing them. The Hogwarts house-elves refused thereafter to clean the common room, as they viewed the hidden clothes to be insulting. This was a delight for Dobby, though, because it allowed him to see Harry Potter and his friends, including Ron Weasley, whom he called Harry Potter's "Wheezy." During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Bartemius Crouch Jr., who was disguised as Alastor Moody, tricked Dobby into stealing a helping of gillyweed to give to Harry Potter. This allowed Harry to breathe underwater and retrieve Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour from the lake. In the Film, Neville Longbottom gave the gillyweed Friendship with Aberforth Dumbledore Dobby continued to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts, but was an outsider among the other elves in the castle. Over the course of his employment at Hogwarts, Dobby became close friends with Aberforth Dumbledore and spent much time at Aberforth's home in Hogsmeade. Aberfoth seemed to be have a close attachment to Dobby, since he felt very sorry when he learned he died. Dumbledore's Army "Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!" -Dobby telling Harry Potter of the Room of Requirement In 1995, Dolores Umbridge became the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and banned all clubs from the school. Harry Potter half-heartdly asked Dobby if he knew a secret place where Dumbledore's Army could have their meetings. Dobby knew of the Room of Requirement, and told Harry where it was and how to get in there. He knew of this secret room, because he had used it frequently to hide Winky after she became drunk. Harry Potter successfully made use of the room and thus was able to start holding Dumbledore's Army meetings However, Marietta Edgecombe betrayed Dumbledore's Army and told Dolores where the place was. It caused them all a detension. Dobby Immediatley warned Harry that the Inquisitorial were going to attack them, even though th e house-elves had been forbidden to tell anyone. When he heard, Harry ordered Dobby not to punish himself. Spying on Draco Malfoy Dobby along with Kreacher, formerly the House of Black's house-elf who now belonged to Harry, tailed Draco Malfoy and helped Harry learn that Draco was using the Room of Requirement. Kreacher insulted Harry and stated that Draco would be a better master. Dobby fought him and knocked out several of his teeth and tearfully told him that Harry was a great wizard and that the Malfoys were not good masters for a house-elf. Malfoy Manor and Tragic Death Dobby is ... happy ... to be with his friend ... Harry ... Potter..." -Dobby's last words to Harry Potter Harry and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, were on a hunt to seach for horcruxes to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. A group of Snatchers, led by Fenrir Greyback, kidnapped the trio, as well Dean Thomas and goblin Griphook. They were taken to Malfoy Manor, were they came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange and The Malfoys. There, Bellatrix Lestrange saw that they were carrying the Sword of Gryffindor, and she stopped Lucius Malfoy from summoning Voldemort, afraid they had been in her Gringotts vault. Keeping Hermione upstairs for interrogation and torture, Bellatrix had the others imprisoned in the locked cellar, where they encountered Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander, who were also being held there. Though the new arrivals were tied up, Luna found a nail with which she was able to cut their bonds. Hearing Hermione's terrified screams from up above, Harry used the two way mirror which was given to him by his godfarther, Sirius Black. Harry was seeing a man that looked like Albus Dumbledore through the mirror, and he guided Harry and his friends. It was reavelled to be Aberforth Dumbledore, and he sent Dobby to save them. Dobby apparated into the cellar, and casme face-to-face with them all. Dobby saved Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Garrick Ollivander and took them to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill Weasley, and his wife, Fleur Weasley. Dobby commented on Luna saying he liked her very much. Dobby old Harry and Ron that he would take them first. Peter Pettigrew became supsious and had a look in the cellar, where Dobby blasted him, presumaley killing him. Ron and Harry escaped and fought against Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, until Bellatrix threatend to cut Hermione's throat with her silver knife. Both bestfriends dropped the wands, as they hoped Dobby would save Hermione's life, aswell as Griphook's. Dobby announced his return by causing a chandelier to fall on Bellatrix. Harry seized the wands Draco Malfoy was holding and used a stunning spell on Greyback. Ron grabbed Hermione and they Disapparated to Shell Cottage. Meanwhile Harry similarly grabbed Griphook and Disapparated. As all of them disapperated, Bellatrix was so mad she threw the silver knife , hoping that it would go through with them and killing Harry. Harry was glad that he could feel Dobby alongside him, not even knowing where they were going. They arrrived on the beach next to Shell Cottage. Harry checked if everyone was alright, and was upset to see that the knife had hit Dobby in his chest. As Harry quickly tried to save his life, he also asked Hermione if she knew a spell that would save him , but she didn't. Dobby died moments later, with his last words being "Harry.......Potter" Post Mortem :"HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF." :—Epitaph on Dobby's grave marker, written by Harry Potter. : Harry, deeply grieving, decided to dig Dobby's grave by hand without using magic. Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas joined Harry and laboured with him in digging the grave. They placed Dobby's body in the grave and gave him socks, shoes, and a hat. Standing over Dobby, Luna Lovegood gently closed his eyes and thanked him for rescuing her and the others. Bill Weasley filled in the grave, while Harry used Draco's former wand and carved "HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF" on a flat rock he placed on the burial mound. Griphook was positively affected by Harry's display of humility and love for the house-elf, aiding him in his decision to help Harry Potter retrieve a Horcrux from Gringotts Wizarding Bank. His death also helped close Harry's mind from Voldemort and gave him greater control over when he could access the Dark Lord's thoughts. Luna closes Dobby's eyes. Kreacher, Harry Potter's own inherited house-elf, led the house-elves of Hogwarts in the Battle of Hogwarts, moved by Harry's good treatment of house-elves. Physical Decription As Dobby is a House Elf , he is much smaller than any human. He looks like a dwarf-goblin sort of creature. He is Three and a Half Feet tall (1.06 metres) His eyes are large, and the colour of them are a tennis ball green like, and make him look so cute with his small and thin body. He has a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. Before he was given freedom, he wore a body-covering pillowcase. Later at Hogwarts, he wore a mismatched variety of sweaters, shorts, and socks. Socks became his favourite clothing after he was freed by Harry's sock. He preferred colourful, mismatched socks. When Hermione Granger began hiding clothes she made around the Gryffindor Common Room in an attempt to free the Hogwarts house-elves, Dobby kept the clothes and began wearing them, as the other elves thereafter refused to clean Gryffindor Tower. Pearsonality Traits